Max 2: White House Hero
| writer = Steve | based on = | starring = | music = Randy Edelman | cinematography = Jan Kiesser | editing = Tony Lombarbo | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Max 2: White House Hero is a 2017 American adventure film produced by Warner Bros. and Sunswept Entertainment. The film was released by Orion Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures on May 5, 2017.Max 2: White House Hero Blu-ray Disc Details | High-Def Digest. It is a sequel to the 2015 film Max.Max 2: White House Hero Movie (Completed) - Movie Insider The movie was filmed on location in and around Vancouver, British Columbia. Principal photography on the film began in June 2016 and wrapped on July 13, 2016.Max 2, Hooligan Squad & Status Update Start Filming Plot Max is assigned to the White House while Charlie, the secret service dog, is on maternity leave. He meets TJ, a 12-year-old boy, who is the President’s son. Due to his father’s high profile, he is trying hard to fit in and lead a normal life. During a state visit by the Russian President and his daughter, Alexandra (Alex) (Francesca Capaldi), TJ is asked to accompany her, during their stay. TJ befriends Alex, but when they sneak out of the white house in an attempt to find a party thrown by some of TJ's new friends at school, two masked villains try to kidnap TJ and Alex. Luckily for the kids, Max has also managed to sneak out of the White House, following TJ and Alex, and jumps in to save TJ. Max bites the ankle of one of the bandits and Alex and TJ are able to escape the kidnappers clutches and run back to the White House, where they promptly get in hot water with their parents and the White House security detail. TJ and Alex form an unlikely alliance and start investigating the nefarious doings of all they suspect. As their many attempts at sleuthing backfire on them and a harrowing attempt at harming the First Lady is narrowly foiled by Max the secret service finally persuades President Bennett to relieve Max of his duties. After that incident, the Russian President declares to President Bennett, "If you cannot protect our children, how are you going to protect our children?" and decides to return to Moscow, cutting his visit short. A despondent TJ can not sleep and while searching for an early morning snack in the kitchen discovers the truth about Chef Coop. Coop locks TJ in the freezer and escapes. Meanwhile Olga tricks Alex into following her into woods, so that Coop can abduct her. Max finally escapes from his cage and smashes back into the residence to save TJ, alerting everyone of the misdeeds at hand. After a heroic pursuit of the criminals by Max and TJ with both Presidents and Agent Thorn, the perpetrators are captured and Alex is rescued. TJ and Alex convince the Presidents to resume their talks where a historic agreement is reached and an award for bravery is bestowed upon Max. In the end, TJ and Alex say goodbye with a kiss thanks to Max nudging him, and Max's service is up and being taken home as T.J. and his parents say goodbye. T.J.'s parents then go back inside and give T.J. a surprise: Charlie had 3 puppies and T.J. wants to have them all and starts playing with them. Cast * Zane Austin as TJ Bennett * Francesca Capaldi as Alexandra "Alex" Bragov * Lochlyn Munro as President Thomas Bennett * Andrew Kavadas as President Bragov * Reese Alexander as Agent Thorn * Carrie Genzel as First Lady Maureen Bennett * Bradley Stryker as Chef Coop * Kathryn Kirkpatrick as Olga * Brenna as Max 3 * Bruce Blain as Russian Chef * Curtis Lum as Agent Nelson * Garry Chalk as Colonel Jones Home Media The film was released on Blu-ray on May 23, 2017http://www.blu-ray.com/movies/Max-2-White-House-Hero-Blu-ray/175661/ by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. It is the first Orion Pictures film to be distributed by Warner Bros. in home media since Zelig. References External links * Category:2017 films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s war films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in the White House Category:Films set in Maryland Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American sequel films Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman Category:Films directed by Brian Levant